theveggietalesencyclopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Heroes of the Bible Volume 3 - A Great Pie War, A Selfish King, and a Big Fish
A sequel to Heroes of the Bible Vols. 1-2. Plot What do you get when you cross vegetables with classic Bible stories? The answer is courageous cucumbers, ambitious asparagus and heroes of epic proportions! Featuring three of their best loved, Bible-based classics, Big Idea Inc, proudly presents VeggieTales®: Heroes of the Bible - A Great Pie War, A Selfish King, and a Big Fish, a collection of heroic stories about Ruth, King David, Jonah and . King George and the Ducky Once upon a time there lived a king who had a really neat castle and a lovely little kingdom . But unlike other kings, King George spent most of his time . . . in the bathtub! Why? Because that's where he'd play with his favorite toy: his rubber ducky . But one ducky wasn't enough for King George . He wanted all the duckies! Discover what happens when this cucumber king makes a huge mistake, deciding that the most important person in the world is himself! Can he learn to put others first before it's too late? King George and kids will learn that when we are selfish, we hurt the people around us. Jonah - a VeggieTales Movie Jonah conveys God's will to the people of his time, but he hesitates when he is sent to preach to the inhabitants of Nineveh, an unpleasant crowd who slap each other around with fish . Rather than carry out God's instructions, this prophetic messenger heads in the opposite direction and ends up on a very stormy sea . When the crew discovers that he is the cause of the tempest, he must walk the plank and ends up being fish food! There, in the belly of a whale, he learns that one of the best gifts you can give or get is a second chance. Duke and the Great Pie War When the armies of the empire of Rhubarb go to battle against the Kingdom of Scone, the Great Pie War breaks out and things get really messy. Sweet Petunia, a charming young rhubarb, is forced to flee her homeland and live in a tree stump in a foreign land . When the Duke learns of the Princess's plight, he risks his life to help her and learns that true love means thinking of others first. Stories * King George and the Ducky * Duke and the Great Pie War * Jonah DVD Artwork Front Cover * King George, Jonah and Petunia Back Cover * Petunia and Nona * Jonah and Khalil * King George and Louis Opening Previews * Warning screen * Duke and the Great Pie War Trailer * Minnesota Cuke Upcoming Trailer (March 5, 2005) * Lord of the Beans Teaser * DVD menu * Why We Do, What We Do Closing Previews * Big Idea logo * Kids Outtakes * Veggietales Sing Alongs CD Trailer * Silly Songs DVD Collection Trailer * Sumo of the Opera Trailer * Bob and Larry's How to Draw * Veggie Classics Trailer Bonus Features * Kids Outtakes * Madame Blueberry Storybook * Even Fishslappers Need a Second Chance Storybook * How to Draw Princess Petunia and King George * Jonah Outtakes * Digital Dailies * Behind the Scenes of King George * Behind the Scenes of Jonah * Failed Khalil Auditions * King George Trivia * Jonah Trivia Singalongs: * Endangered Love * Jonah was a Prophet * The Blues with Larry Scene Index VHS # VeggieTales Theme Song # Kids Commentary - Duke & The Great Pie War # Duke & The Great Pie War # The Blues with Larry # Kids Commentary - King George & The Ducky # Countertop Intro King George & The Ducky (Part 1) # The Englishman Who Went Up the Hill and Came Down with All the Bananas # Countertop Intro King George & The Ducky (Part 2) # King George & The Ducky Part One # Endangered Love # King George & The Ducky Part Two # QWERTY Closer King George & The Ducky # Kids Commentary - Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie # Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie Part One # Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie Part Two # End Credits # Kids Outtakes Opening Previews * Warning screen * DVD menu * Why We Do, What We Do Closing Previews * Big Idea logo * Kids Outtakes * DVD Credits Bonus Features * Kids Outtakes * Madame Blueberry Storybook * Even Fishslappers Need a Second Chance Storybook * How to Draw Princess Petunia and King George * Jonah Outtakes * Digital Dailies * Behind the Scenes of King George * Behind the Scenes of Jonah * Failed Khalil Auditions * King George Trivia * Jonah Trivia Singalongs: * Endangered Love * Jonah was a Prophet * The Blues with Larry DVD Scene Index # VeggieTales Theme Song # Kids Outtakes - Duke & The Great Pie War # Duke & The Great Pie War # The Blues with Larry # Kids Outtakes - King George & The Ducky # Countertop Intro King George & The Ducky # The Englishman Who Went Up the Hill and Came Down with All the Bananas # King George & The Ducky Part One # Endangered Love # King George & The Ducky Part Two # QWERTY Closer King George & The Ducky # Kids Outtakes - Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie # Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie Part One # Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie Part Two # End Credits # Kids Outtakes Category:Episodes Category:2005